Ingredients
Ingredients Broadly speaking every object in Fantasy University is a) an obvious ingredient, b) a non-obvious ingredient, or c) not an ingredient. The recipes page makes clear what is meant by those terms. In this page ingredients will be listed as 'obvious' and 'non-obvious'. Speculations on why some ingredients are obvious and some not are also welcome. At present there seems to be no way to tell that an object is genuinely not an ingredient at all. Obvious Ingredients * Bunny Dust (Unknown recipe. Be the first to find what it is used for!) * Grade A Porkin Meat Non-obvious Ingredients * 1/2 Off Sandal * Googly Eyes * Ground Coffee * Intricately Folded Note * Whipped Cream Crafting Tool These objects are required when crafting some recipes but are not used up in doing so. Recipes using crafting tools cannot be discovered by experiment as the crafting tool cannot be manually selected. * Culinary Cauldron (in Forbidden Larder) * Mithril Duct Tape * Mithril Funnel of Krag'duramas Ingredients To Be Categorized * An Ordinary Chocolate Bar * Angle Grinder * Bad Apple Stem * Ball of Yarn * Beef Shank * Bendable Wire * Bizarro Bits * Bottle of BBQ Sauce * Bottle of Glue * Bowler Hat * Bowling Shoes * Box of Toothpicks * California King Bedbug Crown * Chester's Super-Hot Hot Sauce * Contemporary Pop * Creepy Doll Head * Dentures...of the Damned * Drive through Burger * Drive through Fries * Drive through Milkshake * Extra-Fried Pork Rinds * Fancy Striped Sweater * Fashionable Zipper * Fat Wad o'Dough Pierat Cream * Fizzy Bits Candy * Fizzy Soda * Fizzy Soda Bomb * Funky Cheese * Fur-Covered Pastry * Ginormous Meatball * Glass of Denture Cleaner * Glass of Milk * Goo Goo Doll Body * Honeydoom Melon * Huge Melons * Ice Tray Full O' Ice * Junior Combination Piece * King Krab Crown * Knockout Juice * Ladder Piece * Lemon * Length of Yarn * Liquid Condescension * Marshmallow Cheep * Metallic Casing * Mound of Dirt * Mr. Dead's Mr. Blood * Old King Coal Crown * Overpriced Bottle of Water * Pair of Wolf's Digits * Parade Balloon * Parsnip * Parsnip Juice * Pieces of Meat * Pina Ghoulada * Pixie Fruit * Plank of Wood * Poisonberry * Porkin Patch * Prison Rag * Pristine Sandalwood * Sandalwood * Savory Gravory * Scrap O' Meat * Senior Combination Piece * Sour Sprinklins' * Spoiled Mayo * Squeal-Proof Ear Buds * String of Yarn * Teriyucky Sauce * Tin Gel * Tysonberry * Untied Lawlerskate * Vampine Fang * Wet Noodle * White Paint Drippings * Wolf Digit * Wolf Digit Trio Non-ingredients? These objects are not included in any known recipe and do not have the 'come close to making something' message when you try to craft with them. * Animal Magnets * Glass of Milk * Letter Scale * Loose Leaf Paper * Loose Screws * Raid Wipes * Rep Grinds * Skeletal Key